


what a little moonlight can do

by storyskein



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyskein/pseuds/storyskein
Summary: 3 + 1 =





	what a little moonlight can do

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'what a little moonlight can do' as performed by billie holiday

_Somewhere in an alternate universe, a year or two after a peacefully resolved season three...perhaps an addendum to Triumvirate..._

“You going to the work the late shift tonight?” Bellamy asks as he slides onto a bar stool. Gina slides him his usual two fingers of ‘shine, a bit of crushed ice since Bellamy likes that in the summer. Monty rigged up an ice crushing machine whenever they have some from Azgeda and it’s a miracle for the after-work crowd during the steamy summers. 

“Nope,” Gina says, but she doesn’t can’t quite meet his eyes. 

Bellamy raises his eyebrow. “Plans?”

“Maybe.” Gina looks around and leans forward. “So…” 

Bellamy leans forward. “So.” 

“Can I tell you something?” Gina’s brow furrows a bit. “Maybe I should wait until Clarke is around--”

“I’m here!” Clarke slides onto a stool next to Bellamy, a little breathless from the heat. Her hair is mussed and her skin is flushed and sweaty. Gina leans over and brushes some dirt from Clarke’s cheek, and Clarke kisses the inside of her palm. “What’s up?”

“How’s the garden?” Gina asks instead, busying herself with mixing Clarke’s cocktail--moonshine and blackberry shrub over ice. 

“Fine,” Clarke answers, knocking half the drink in one gulp. “But you’re stalling. What’s up?”

Gina bites her lip, knowing she’s being uncharacteristically bashful about this whole thing but _well_. How does one tell their two partners that they have a crush on someone else, with whom one of their partners has a history with? It feels complicated. 

“I like Raven,” Gina blurts out, then stands straighter, willing to accept whatever happens next. 

Bellamy lowers his glass. “Okay. So does that mean…”

There’s a little crease on Clarke’s forehead, the sure sign that she’s considering. Or worrying. “So is this like--you like Raven, and you’d rather--”

“Oh, no,” Gina sighs. “Not that. I just--you know, we talked about being honest. Always,” she looked between the two of them and feeling suddenly, achingly, overwhelmingly in love and grateful, she covered one of their hands with her own, and squeezed. “I don’t want out. I was just thinking...if we could...talk about what it would be like if I date Raven, too? And if everything works out what it might be like to bring her in. You know. If she wants. In whatever way she might want.” Flustered, Gina starts aggressively polishing a glass. “This is weird.” 

“Not weird,” Clarke says. “And I think you should go for it. I know that we’ll all need to sit down and figure things out, but I love Raven. She’s my best friend. And I love you. Why wouldn’t I want you two to date?” 

Bellamy is more pensive though. 

“What?” Gina asks, probably too sharp, but she’s starting to feel a little defensive. They’ve been a triad for more than a year now, and she knows she’s asking for a big shift. There’s a lot to consider. But she’s sat on these growing feelings for Raven for over a month now, and well. It’s time to shit or get off the pot, proverbially speaking. 

“I guess I am worried. Not about Raven. Just about…”

“Change?” Clarke smirks, bumping his shoulder. 

He rolls his eyes affectionately and bumps her back. “Probably just that. But you should definitely talk to her. We’re in this relationship by choice, and if this is what you want, I--we--will figure it out.” 

Gina beams, leans down and kisses each of them. “I love you.” 

Just then, Raven appears behind Clarke and Bellamy. “Gross, guys,” she smirks. “I’ll take a drink, Gina,” she says and Gina can’t tell but there’s a softness and spark to Raven’s voice and she _thinks_...well. There’s only one way to know. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Clarke whispers, half-playfully, half serious. 

“Actually, Raven,” Gina clears her throat. “Can I talk to you? In private?”

A blush rises along Raven’s cheekbones and she licks her lips. “Um, sure. Yeah.” 

Gina takes off her apron and Bellamy and Clarke tip their glasses to her. 

“Good luck,” Bellamy mouths. 

Gina takes a breath to calm the sparks in her stomach, and follows Raven down the hall to her room. 

*

Later that night, there’s a quiet knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Clarke calls from the bed. She’s sitting up drawing, and Bellamy is in bed beside her reading. They had talked some about the _change_ , what it might be like. There had been some worries, and Clarke was itching to see Gina again, to make sure everything was still _okay_. 

Gina walked in, holding hands with Raven. Raven, looking like Clarke had never seen her before in her life--a little shy, a little uncertain. 

“Can we come in?” Gina asks. 

Bellamy shifts over and Clarke pats the bed beside her. It’s a queen and tight for the three of them, but they’d make room. 

“Always,” Clarke says. 

And then, suddenly, there are four. 


End file.
